


mea culpa

by lunardistance



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, who would listen to my wishes, are no longer here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mea culpa

She was blind and crippled but she loved him even if she couldn't see him because love doesn't need any eyes nor legs it just exists and it soars on invisible wings and wriggles its way silently into your chest and Lelouch knew that since before she was born she was already a part of him and her coming out into the world only made her more tangible to embrace and tickle and chase after and catch and fall with and laugh with and kiss softly because she was everything he ever needed and she was all he would ever see and she was all he would ever worry about and think about and look for and find and carry and tuck into bed and say goodnight to and maybe keep a lingering gaze upon and now that she's gone he can't stop crying and he wonders how he's ever going to live without her but every day every minute every second that he's here is a moment without her and maybe he's been dead all along.


End file.
